Ironia
by harpohe1989
Summary: Micro Fic de los comienzo de Emma y regina en la historia "El paso del tiempo"
1. Ironia I

_Hola!_

 _Decidí a sugerencia de varios review hacer una micro historia del inicio de la pareja SQ de los OS que ido subiendo, si ya han leído los primeros dos capítulos los invito a pasarse al tres, no he hecho modificaciones._

 _Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes!_

 ** _Aclaracion_**

 ** _Reencarnación: En algunas religiones, renacimiento del alma después de la muerte, especialmente en otro cuerpo humano._**

Ironía

La podía ver a lo lejos montando un gran caballo negro, una trenza a un lado de su cabeza y una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el tiempo que la conocía.

Sentía el olor a campo a mi alrededor y la fresca brisa golpeaba mi rostro. Sabía que este era mi lugar pero yo no debía de estar ahí, no merecía verla tan bella e inocente.

Pase una de mis manos por mis cortos cabellos notando que había algo extraño en ello. Escuché el trote del galope llegar a mi lado, levante la vista para verla más hermosa aun de lo que recordaba

-Buenas tardes joven Daniel.

S&Q S&Q

Desperté sobresaltada con el ruido de la alarma de mi celular, pase mis manos por mi cabello notando su largo habitual, solté un suspiro recordando el sueño que había tenido

\- ¿Que ocurre Swan?

-Nada hook, vuelve a dormir

\- ¿No prefieres que aprovechemos de hacer algo ahora que estoy despierto? - me pregunto acariciando mi brazo

-No tengo ganas, me voy a trabajar

Salté de la cama para entrar a toda prisa a la ducha tratando de borrar el toque de mi novio. Apoyé mi cabeza en el azulejo calmando mi respiración, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueño con Regina, las imágenes se habían vuelto recurrentes en mis noches.

Diferentes situaciones acompañaban esas visiones en donde yo sabía que había algo extraño pero a la vez me dejaba llevar por las palabras que intercambiaba con ella, promesas de un amor eterno, ilusiones de una familia juntos y deseos de ser felices.

Lleve aquel día con la mayor tranquilidad posible, las cosas se habían calmado en Storybook tras la muerte de Robín, así que aproveché eso y deje a mi padre a cargo de la comisaria por unas horas, debía de hablar con alguien sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo y había una sola persona que podía ayudarme; Gold

\- Mis Swan, dígame que puedo hacer por usted

-Necesito preguntarte algo Gold pero debes de asegurarme que de aquí no saldrá – dije con el mejor tono que pude

-Debe de ser muy importante si la salvadora llega hasta mi tienda sin su habitual comitiva

-Gold...

-De mi boca no saldrá palabra, lo prometo

-Hace algunas semanas he estado teniendo algunos sueños... – comencé a narrar

-¿Y?

\- Con Regina – solté

\- ¿Eróticos?

\- No seas idiota Gold - le gruñí ante la insinuación - son sueños de una joven Regina

\- ¿Antes de ser la reina malvada? - Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

\- Supongo, la veo con una mirada inocente en mis sueños

\- ¿Y usted? - levante mi ceja al no entender su pregunta- ¿cómo se ve usted en ese sueño?

-Me llama Daniel cada noche

\- Interesante Miss Swan

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabe usted quien es Daniel?

\- Se quién es y lo que significó para Regina, deja de dar vueltas y dime que significa – le apure, estaba algo desesperada por una respuesta

\- ¿Está familiarizada con la reencarnación señorita Swan?

Lo mire abriendo los ojos ante sus palabras, comprendía el concepto básico de ese término pero nunca lo tome muy en serio

\- Por su cara supongo que si lo conoce

\- Tienes que estar bromeando

\- La vida tiende a ser bastante irónica en personajes como nosotros – me indico casi alegre ante lo descubierto

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy el amor verdadero de Regina?

-No si usted no quiere querida, pero usted siempre va a estar atada a ella de alguna manera, son almas que siempre se van a encontrar.

Deje la tienda sin despedirme de Gold llegando hasta la calle cuando sentí golpear a alguien

-Deberías tener cuidado sheriff - me retuvo Regina para evitar una caída - ¿estás bien?

-Si claro - le asegure aun algo turbada

\- Ok, que tengas una buena tarde Emma - me pidió yéndose hacia la cafetería con una pequeña sonrisa

\- El destino es bastante curioso – dijo Gold parándose a mi lado - ¿no crees salvadora?

-Ella apenas me soporta Gold

-Es más de lo que algunos hombres han logrado aquí

-Estoy saliendo con hook

-Repítaselo hasta que su corazón lo crea Miss Swan

Le lancé una mirada de odio ante sus palabras

-Púdrete Gold – le dije con rabia largándome de ahí.

 _Necesitaba un trago para acallar las voces en mi cabeza y de mi corazón_

 ** _Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios…_**


	2. Ironia II

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Aquí publicando la continuación, espero que les guste_**

 **Ironía II**

-No entiendo

-No es muy difícil Miss Swan

-Pues explícamelo una vez más – exigió la rubia

-Le sugiero que vaya a tomarse un café cargado, quizás el exceso de cafeína elimine su borrachera y logre entender lo que dije - señaló Gold abriendo la puerta de su tienda invitando a la rubia a que se marchará

Emma camino hasta la entrada cerrando la puerta con fuerza haciendo temblar los vidrios de la puerta

-No estoy borracha Gold - reclamó alzando la voz - sólo fue una cerveza y me devolví a pedir explicaciones, que tú me vas a dar en este instante

-Miss Swan el tema es algo complicado

-pues _descomplicalo_ , por que de aquí no me voy a mover hasta que me digas que significa que haya sido Daniel en otra vida

-El proceso de la reencarnación se explica como el aprendizaje de las almas – volvió a explicar por tercera vez con paciencia

-Okeyyy…

-La teoría señala que todos venimos al mundo con una misión y algo que aprender

-Hasta ahí entiendo

-Por regla, las almas giran en torno a las mismas personas con las que se encuentran a su alrededor

-Más lento Gold – pidió la rubia

-Por ejemplo si en esta vida Henry es tu hijo es probable que para la próxima sea tu padre para que ambas almas aprendan ambos roles

-Entiendo - asintiendo a lo explicado – ósea, que yo haya sido Daniel antes no significa nada en particular en mi relación con Regina

-Quizás tu misión en esta vida es traer el amor a la vida de la reina

-Puedo trabajar con eso Gold – aseguro más feliz ya caminando hasta la puerta decidida a dejar el tema entonces

-Por cierto Miss Swan - le detuvo con gracia antes de marcharse - también existe la teoría que las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran de alguna forma

-Te odio

S&Q S&Q S&Q

 _-Buenas tardes joven Daniel - saludo la morena_

 _-Señorita Mills - saludo con una reverencia el palafrenero_

 _-Sabes que no son necesarias las reverencias cuando estamos solos Daniel_

 _El pelinegro sonrió tomando suavemente la mano de Regina_

 _-Aun creo que es un sueño el que me vieras_

 _-Yo siempre te estoy viendo Daniel_

Despertó sobresaltada ante el sueño que había tenido, estos se habían vuelto cada vez más seguidos y la rubia se molestaba cada vez más al saber lo que significaban

-¿Que ocurre Emma? - Pregunto Hook a su lado algo soñoliento al ser despertado por el movimiento

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Anoche vine tras el turno y tu mamá me invito a dormir

-Vete – pidió empujándolo

-Son las 5 de la mañana, no me puedes echar

-Entonces yo me largo - gruño tomando una muda deportiva para salir a correr

Las imágenes de las primeras palabras o de los primeros besos entre Regina y Daniel atormentaron a la rubia hasta el punto de llegar hasta la puerta de Gold

\- ¡Gold! - golpeó con fuerza buscando despertarlo

-Miss Swan son las 5 de la mañana

-Necesito que se detengan - dijo entrando sin preguntar a la casa

-No la entiendo

-Las imágenes de Regina y Daniel, están volviéndome loca todas las noches

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo no soy el! - grito molesta la rubia ante la pregunta

-Técnicamente…

-Él era un caballero, tierno y amable con ella, la mitad de lo que decía eran palabras de amor hacia Regina, amaban los caballos y tenían planes de una familia y yo...

-¿Y usted...?

-Yo soy todo lo contrario

-Pensé que no quería conquistarla

-Y no quiero – aseguró ante la insinuación picara - a lo que me refiero es que si quisiera tener algo con ella y con esto no estoy diciendo que quiera

Gold levanto una ceja la ver el movimiento de manos y temblor en la voz de la salvadora

-Ella jamás me vería más allá del ser molesto que llegó a arruinar su vida

Rumple se levantó con dificultad hasta la rubia, tomo su brazo empujándola hacia la salida

-Emma salga a correr y pregúntese realmente que es lo que quiere

-Yo se lo quiero Gold

-Si esta tan segura entonces, ¿qué hace en mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana y no en los brazos de su pirata?

-Te sigo odiando Gold - gruño la rubia saliendo a correr nuevamente

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Siguió corriendo repasando las palabras de Gold.

No es que estuviera enamorada de Regina, es decir ella claramente era una mujer hermosa y con una personalidad que le encantaba pero era tan distinta a la mujer que se presentaba en sus sueños

\- Buenos días Miss Swan - saludo Regina desde el pórtico de su casa a Emma que en su trote matutino había llegado de forma inconsistente

-Buenos días Miss Mills – dijo devolviéndolo el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza

-Sabes que no son necesarias las formalidades cuando estamos solas Emma

La rubia sonrió ante el avance que se había formado en su amistad

-No pensé que me habías visto

-Yo siempre te estoy viendo Emma – índico la alcaldesa - ¿gusta tomar desayuno con Henry y conmigo?

-¿Chocolate con canela? – pregunto caminando detrás de ella

 _\- ¿No crees que es una locura? – Pregunto Bell a su marido mientras tomaban desayuno_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Daniel y Emma son totalmente distintos_

 _-Daniel le enseño a Regina lo que es el verdadero amor_

 _-¿Y Emma?_

 _-La señorita Swan le enseñara a vivirlo – aseguro Gold_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y no duden en comentar!**_


	3. Ironia III

_**Helo!**_

 _ **Este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y espero subir el siguiente el próximo miércoles**_

Ironía III

 _Estaba soñando, fue lo primero que pensó la rubia, sabía que era así al notar que en sus manos llevaba una pala y el olor a estiércol golpeó su nariz_

 _-Olvídala - escucho que le decían a un costado - es la hija de la señora Cora y es una bruja_

 _Le vi dar una sonrisa ante la advertencia, claramente Daniel no sabía lo verdadero que eran esas palabras pensó la rubia en el sueño_

 _-Voy a saludarla - declaró Daniel con valentía_

 _-¿Estás loco? – Le retuvo la chaqueta para que no avanzara - no vale la pena perder el corazón por ella_

 _Emma sabía que aquel tipo tenía razón, pero eso no evitó verlo caminar hasta ella con decisión admirando como acariciaba la cabeza de rocinante_

 _-Buenos días señorita Mills - le saludó con una reverencia - soy Daniel y soy nuevo en los establos_

 _-Bienvenido Daniel - le correspondió el saludo Regina con una sonrisa suave antes de darse vuelta para marcharse a la casa_

 _-Tú realmente perdiste la cabeza chico_

 _-¿Acaso no la viste? - dijo como toda respuesta - Ella lo vale_

 _El amor a primera vista existía y se llamaba Regina Mills_

-No creo que a la alcaldesa le guste ver al sheriff durmiendo en la reunión de presupuesto de esta semana - susurro Gold al oído de la rubia para despertarla

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba durmiendo - aseguro Emma tratando de enderezarse en la silla con toda la dignidad posible pasándose las manos por la cara eliminado los restos de saliva

-Relájese, Regina aun no llega - le tranquilizó - ¿problemas para dormir salvadora?

-Los sueños del pasado me persiguen hasta en las pequeñas siestas

-Quizás su subconsciente le está tratando de decir algo...

-¿Y ese idiota quién es? - pregunto Emma ignorando el comentario, dirigiendo su atención a Regina que venía entrando junto a un hombre que nunca había visto

-Su nombre es Javier y era su asesor de guerra en el bosque encantado

-¿Y para asesorarla necesita tocarla?

-No lo está haciendo

-Pero lo quiere hacer - dijo entre cerrando los ojos con furia

-Pues entonces vaya a saludarla

-¿Está usted loco?- susurro rápidamente la rubia - ¿Tú quieres que Regina me mate por interrumpirla?

-¿No sería acaso una muerte que vale la pena?

-Deja de meterme pajaritos en la cabeza Gold, ya hablamos de esto - gruño sin quitar la vista de la interacción de la morena con aquel tipo

-Quizás tiene razón, la reina merece a alguien lo suficientemente valiente para darle un pequeño _Hola_ en la mañana

-Soy valiente

-¿Entonces, que hace aquí sentada?

-Tengo novio Gold

-¿Aun? - le pregunto con sarcasmo - pensé que el pirata era historia

-No voy a cortar con Hook sólo porque encuentro a reginaaa... – trato de explicar buscando una palabra que le acomodara

-¿Sí?

El sheriff golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente murmurando algo

-¿Puede repetir? - le molesto con gracia - no alcancé a oírla

-¿Estas disfrutando de esto, no es así?

-Lo haré cuando lo admita en voz alta cariño

-Me gusta como...

-¿Cómo amiga?- le sugirió - ¿Madre de tu hijo o como mujer?

-Tú vas a lograr que te de un tiro, unos de estos días Gold

La risa que lanzó el tenebroso fue tal que todas las personas de la sala voltearon a verlo

La sheriff enrojeció al ver que Regina la veía levantando su ceja en signo de pregunta 

Se cruzó de brazos y fulmino a todo aquel que la miraba

-Me gusta como mujer, siempre lo ha hecho, pero..

-¿Los sueños? – pregunto tratando de entender que era lo que la detenía

-Los sueños me muestran a una mujer que nunca he visto, llena de ilusiones e inocencia y no sé si eso me agrada

\- Regina ya no es así

-¿Y si en el fondo lo sigue siendo? – giro para encararlo - Yo no soy Daniel, no puedo recitarle poemas a la luz de la luna o cosas así

-Me imagino...

-Ni conformarme con tomadas de mano o pequeños besos y cosas que vivió sólo con el

-Ambas son mujeres adultas, señorita Swan, no creo que Regina espere eso ahora

-Tienes razón – se puso de pie acomodando su cabello

-Siempre – señalando lo obvio - ¿y que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora? – Se subió los brazos de su chaqueta - Eliminar mi competencia, partiendo por el idiota que tiene sus manos en lo que siempre ha sido mío

Rumple esbozo una sonrisa al ver a la rubia interrumpiendo la conversación, posando su mano en la baja espalda de la Reina apartándola de Javier

 _ **Horas atrás en la casa de Gold**_

 _\- No veo manera de lograrlo_

 _\- Belle querida, no existe algo que yo no haya podido hacer antes_

 _\- Que Emma confiese sus sentimientos no va a ser fácil_

 _-Lo va a hacer, ya lo veras_

 _\- Pues te saldrán raíces esperando_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto su marido con curiosidad_

 _-Digamos que Emma no es la más rápida del rebaño a la hora de expresar sus emociones_

 _-Pues entonces tendré que hacer mi magia_

 _-¿No has hecho suficiente ya con haberle activados sus recuerdos anteriores?_

 _-Como tú has dicho amor, con la señorita Swan no podemos quedarnos con los pequeños detalles para dirigirla hacia su destino_

 _-Sigo sin ver que ganas de todo esto_

 _-Paciencia mi querida Bell, ya lo veras_

 _Dejo un beso a su mujer y se dirigió a la alcaldía. Tenía una reunión a la que asistir  
_

_**Espero que les gustara este capítulo y no duden en comentar!**_

 _ **Mills todo tuyo!**_


	4. Ironia IV

_**Hola! Aquí como buen día miércoles subiendo la actualización de Ironía, espero que les guste**_

 _ **También los invito a leer mi nueva historia por un futuro contigo que será actualizada los días viernes**_

 _ **En cuanto al epilogo de paso a paso también será subido este viernes xD**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 **Ironía IV**

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir Daniel? – vi a Regina preguntar_

 _-No la entiendo señorita Mills_

 _-No me gustan las mentiras ni los engaños_

 _-Yo jamás le mentiría a tan bella dama – dijo en tono seguro el muchacho_

 _-¿Y por qué acercarse a mí?_

 _-Yo... la primera vez que la vi quede encandilado por usted, fue como si del cielo bajará una estrella y se posara frente a este humilde hombre para recordarle lo mortal que soy y lo inalcanzable de su belleza – le confeso mientras las palabras eran analizadas por Emma en su sueño_

 _-Son hermosas tus palabras Daniel, sin embargo, debes entender que no soy una mujer con la que puedas jugar, debes de ser honesto conmigo._

 _-Lo soy y lo seré siempre señorita Mills._

 _-Me gusta tu valentía_

 _-Derrotare dragones por usted si me lo pidiera, le recitare poesía bajo el ocaso si me lo permite y prometo respetar su persona como la dama que es. – le prometió_

 _Emma a pesar de saber que esto ya había pasado, no pudo evitar pensar que había terminado derrotando un dragón a causa de Regina_

 _-Eso espero_

 _-Sólo le pido una oportunidad_

 _-No hagas que me arrepienta_

 _\- Nunca_

Una rubia despertaba preocupada ante lo que había visto en su sueño

-Hay que admitir que Daniel supo usar las palabras para conquistar a Regina - murmuró la rubia incorporándose para enfrentar una nueva mañana.

-¿Que sucede con Regina? - pregunto Hook incorporándose en la cama

-¡Diablo Killian! – Grito por el susto - ¿En qué momento llegaste a mi cama?

-Vine a verte y te encontré durmiendo, tu madre me invito a quedarme - respondió como si fuera algo obvio

-Killian tenemos que hablar

-Esa frase nunca es buena, ni en tu mundo ni en el mío – comento apenado el pirata colocándose de pie para mirar a su novia -¿Que ocurre _love_?

-Se que fui al inframundo por ti no hace mucho

-Así es

-Y no te miento si te digo que fue porque habían sentimientos involucrados

-Pero... – presiono Hook

-Alguien hace poco, me hizo ver de una manera poco sutil que debía de ser honesta conmigo y mis sentimientos

-¿Y a que conclusión llegaste Emma? – sabiendo hacia donde quería ir Emma

\- Yo te quiero Hook, pero hay alguien más en mi cabeza y corazón

-¿Tengo alguna oportunidad en esta batalla por tu corazón, Swan?

-No Killian – aseguro Emma pensando en Regina - esta persona ha sido mi pasado por mucho tiempo y hoy quiero darme la oportunidad de que sea mi presente y futuro. 

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¡Gold! - grito la rubia entrando a la tienda de antigüedades con la sutileza que la caracteriza - ¿dónde estás?

\- Buenas tardes Miss Swan – saludo el oscuro entrando tras el mostrador - ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

\- Termine con Hook

-¿Lo siento?

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Regina – explico la rubia acercándose a la vitrina – así que… ¿ahora qué hago?

-No la entiendo 

-Ayúdame con Regina, Gold

-¿Y en que necesitaría mi ayuda?

-¿Que hago ahora para estar con ella?

-Vaya y pídale una cita

-Ehhh…

-¿Quiere que le tome la mano y la lleve?

-No me vengas con sarcasmo Gold – le reclamo apuntándolo con el dedo - Tú me metiste en esto y es tu deber ayudarme y evitar que Regina me mate en el proceso

\- Miss Swan- dijo Gold dando la vuelta al mostrador hasta llegar a la rubia - Regina es una mujer complicada, sin embargo usted ha sabido llevarla los últimos años.

\- Sea una mujer con pantalones y pídale una cita - le aclaró el oscuro empujándola hacia afuera

\- Ni siquiera sé si le gustan las mujeres Gold – retrasando su salida a la calle

-Tengo fe en que dirá usted las palabras precisas para conquistarla

-Gold yo...

-Tome la valentía que la caracteriza y dígale que la ama

-Yo no la amo – le aclaro al tenebroso - me gusta, si y su cuerpo confieso que ayuda bastante

-Entonces le sugiero que se aclare bien antes de ir Swan - aconsejo antes empujarla hacia la calle - no creo que la reina aprecie su cavernícola apreciación

\- Gold... – detuvo la puerta - ¿qué le digo?

-Pídale una oportunidad Emma, creo que ese es un buen comienzo

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- Buenas tardes Regina – saludo la rubia tocando la puerta de la mansión -¿tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablar contigo

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Henry está bien?

\- Está bien – le aseguro antes de que entrara en pánico - esta con mis padres ahora

-Te noto tensa Emma - señaló la morena invitándole a pasar al salón – ¿A pasado algo entre Hook y tú?

\- No, en lo absoluto

-Eso es bueno, no puedo imaginarme viajando a rescatar a la maravilla sin mano nuevamente

\- Hook y yo terminamos - le interrumpió la sheriff - más bien yo termine con el

-Lo siento Emma

La rubia subió los hombros para quitarle importancia

-¿Quieres que salgamos a beber algo?

-Más bien, quisiera pedirte un consejo amoroso

-¿Estas consciente que las 4 relaciones que he tenido, todos han terminado muerto de alguna manera?

-Euuuu… no había considerado ese dato

La alcaldesa río ante la cara de pánico de Emma

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte Emma

-Hay una razón por la que termine con Hook – explico la rubia manteniendo la distancia de Regina - he estado sintiendo cosas por otra persona últimamente y la verdad es que no tiene el mejor carácter

-Sinceramente Emma, creo que si tus sentimientos son verdadero deberías de hablar de ellos

-No quisiera arruinar la amistad que tenemos - murmuró llevándose el pulgar nerviosa a la boca - la verdad es que me aterra meter la pata con ella

-¿Ella? – pregunto levantando la ceja ante el nuevo dato de la rubia

-Te dije que la situación no era fácil

-¿Y en quieres que te aconseje?

-¿Cómo le pides a alguien salir sin que te mate en el intento? - pregunto nerviosa - ¿si fueras tú esa persona, como podría acercarme a ti para pedirte una cita?

-¿Yo Miss Swan?

-Hipotéticamente

-Preguntando Emma, sólo eso puedo sugerirte

-¿Así de simple? – Pregunto Emma impactada por la simple respuesta– gracias Regina, será mejor que me vaya ahora

-¿Emma? – alcanzo a escuchar antes de irse de la mansión

No había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta, cuando desde atrás le hablaron sorprendiéndola

-¿Para dónde va, Miss Swan?

-¡Diablos Gold! – Grito Emma tomándose el pecho por el susto- no puedes ir asustando así a la gente

-No respondió mi pregunto

-Me voy a casa Rumple – gruño volteándose para irse – todo esto, fue una pérdida de tiempo

-¿Le dijo que no? – Pregunto acercándose – Es curioso dada las miradas que suele darle

-No le pregunte… ¿Que miradas?

-Ya sabe, como si usted fuera algo comestible

-No lo voy a hacer – le respondió ya molesta – me da miedo

-¿Miedo a que precisamente? –dijo picándole el orgullo – Daniel no tuvo miedo y hay que considerar que en esa época estaba Cora

-¡Yo no soy Daniel! – Grito la sheriff – No sé decirle bellas palabras, no voy a recitar una poesía antes de invitarla a salir, ni voy a hacer promesas de amor eterno

-Exacto – dijo Gold posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – Usted es Emma Swan, rompió una maldición, mato un dragón y lo más importante, lograste que una de las mujeres más fría que he conocido te llame por el nombre

-Aun no sé cómo puedo ser la hija de los _charming_

 _-_ Respire hondo, toque esa puerta y haga la mejor declaración de la historia.

Emma se encamino nuevamente hasta la puerta de la mansión

-Hola nuevamente Regina – Saludo llevándose las manos hasta los bolsillos de sus vaqueros

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Emma? – pregunto molesta cruzando sus brazos

-La primera vez que te vi, me dije _¡Diablos por esa mujer vale cambiarse de acera!_ – dijo rápidamente cerrando los ojos aguantando la respiración

-¿Estas ebria?

-Lo siento, no era así como quería partir – se disculpó levantando las manos – Regina me gustas

-¡Que!

-Y te encuentro _endiabladamente_ sexy

-¡Swan!

-Solo dame un minuto, ¿si?

-Te quedan 59 segundos y te aconsejo que los aproveches ante que arranque el corazón

-No sé bien que hago hoy en tu puerta Regina, solo sé que siempre ha habido algo que me ha empujado a estar cerca de ti – explico acercándose a la alcaldesa – y hoy quiero hacerle caso a esa sensación

-Emma…

-Quiero darle una oportunidad a mis sentimientos y quiero proponerte que me acompañes a esta locura – la rubia tomo las manos de la alcaldesa – ten una cita conmigo Regina, solo una, es todo lo que te pido

-¿Tú quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Creo que no es tan loco como suena

-Probablemente me arrepienta en un par de minutos, así que no voy a pensarlo mucho

-Quieres decir…

-Si Emma, voy a tener una cita contigo

-¡Yes!

-Te lo advierto Emma si me llevas a comer uno de esos platos que tu llama comida, hare que te arrepientas de esta locura

-No hamburguesas, entendido

La rubia se acercó dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás – juro antes de salir corriendo hasta su auto

-Que voy a hacer contigo Swan – murmuro Regina antes de entrar a su casa nuevamente

 _ **Más tarde en la casa del Oscuro y su esposa**_

 _\- ¿Y lo hizo?_

 _\- Costó un poco, pero la invito – comento Gold a su esposa_

 _-¿Y cómo fue?_

 _-Para ser hija de los charming, deja bastante de desear_

 _\- No creo que sea para tanto Rumple_

 _-Fue un desastre de proporciones amor, hubo enredos, mentiras, tartamudeos y verborrea verbal_

 _-Suena a algo que pasaría si es Emma tratando de expresar un sentimiento_

 _-Regina va a matarla en la primera cita belle – señalo a su mujer - seguro que va a ser un desastre_

 _-Ten un poco de fe rumple, quizás un poco de desastre es lo que hace falta a la vida de Regina_

 _-El problema es que Emma es un desastre de proporciones bíblicas – aseguro para darle énfasis a lo que se estaba enfrentando Regina_

 _-Entonces será mejor que te prepares, tienes una cita a la cual asistir mañana_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este chap!**_

 _ **Comentarios?**_


	5. Ironia V

Ironía V

 _\- ¿Te gusta?_

 _-Es perfecto_

 _-Lo encontré un día, cuando uno de los caballos escapo del corral_

 _-Es tan calmo y su hermosura n ninguna que hubiese visto antes_

 _-Tu belleza lo es aún más_

 _-Haces que me sonroje Daniel_

 _-Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa de este reino, la primera vez que te vi pude ver el sol en tus ojos_

 _-Son hermosas tus palaras_

 _\- ¿Lo sientes? – Le pregunto a Regina acercándose a ella suavemente - ¿sientes como las cosquillas tocan nuestras pieles cuando se tocan?_

 _-Yo… Todo esto es nuevo para mí Daniel – susurro Regina con ternura ante las palabras profesadas – todas las sensaciones que despiertas en mí_

 _-Sé que no será fácil y no tengo mucho que ofrecer a una mujer de tu nivel_

 _-Esas cosas a mí no me importan – le aseguro, tomando una de sus manos – solo quiero amar a alguien que me ame de forma sincera_

 _-Yo lo hago Regina_

 _-Mi madre no lo permitirá Daniel_

 _-La enfrentaremos juntos, si tú quieres – se comprometió acercando su cara a la morena – yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y permitirme soñar a tu lado algún futuro_

 _-Yo también quiero un futuro a tu lado – aseguro ates de posar tímidamente por primera vez sus labios en los del joven_

 _-Fue maravilloso Daniel_

 _-Sé que no soy el mejor partido para una mujer como tú – le susurro pasando sus manos por el cabello de la morena – solo soy un simple palafrenero, pero si logramos estar juntos quiero que sea para siempre_

La rubia despertó tras las últimas palabras dichas por Daniel

-¿Buen sueño Swan?

-Maldición Hook – grito levantándose de la cama-¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a tomar el desayuno – dijo mientras señalaba la taza de café que traía

-Tú y yo terminamos

-Lo sé, pero quise venir a ayudarte con tu cita

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cita?

El pirata levanto los hombros para quitarle importancia al hecho

-Así que la reina malvada eh… Eso es apuntar alto

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes – dijo vistiéndose escondida en el baño

-¿Tienes ya pensado donde llevar su real cuerpo?

-No te metas con su cuerpo Hook – salto a defender a su futura novia – Ese es un derecho solo mío si todo sale bien esta noche

-Suerte con eso Swan

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Todo listo, para esta noche Miss Swan? – pregunto el oscuro

-Así es

-Su confianza me aterra de cierta manera

-Digamos que recibí cierta ayuda anoche – aseguro la rubia confiada

-¿Algún recuerdo le llego anoche?

-Así es

El oscuro se acercó hasta ella mirándola fijamente

-Espero que sepa lo que hace Swan, no creo que Regina sea una mujer de segundas oportunidades si arruina esta

-No voy a arruinarlo, ten un poco de fe en mi rumple

-Perdone si dudo de usted, yo sólo me guio por tus antecedentes con Regina

-Tengo todo bajo control te lo aseguro...

-¿Quieres darme alguna sugerencia? – pregunto tras el minuto de silencio - Y no es por que necesite alguno

El oscuro sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de la joven

-Le recomendaría tener un plan de respaldo, sólo por si el primero falla

-¿Por si el primero falla? – gruño ante la falta de confianza

-Y también recuerde que la cita es con una reina, no con el vulgar pirata que creía que una botella de ron y un pescado era la cita ideal

-¿Por quién me tomas?

Gold levanto una ceja sin dar más comentarios

-Pensare en un plan de respaldo – susurro la rubia yéndose a buscar a Regina para su cita

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? - pregunto Regina bajándose del escarabajo de Emma en medio del bosque

-Es un lugar que encontré no hace mucho

-De haber sabido que íbamos a hacer montañismo no me hubiese puesto falda y tacones

-No considere eso, lo siento – se disculpó la rubia pensando que ya estaban partiendo mal la cita

-No te preocupes Emma

Llegaron hasta un pequeño arroyo donde las esperaba una manta y una pequeña canasta

-¿Un picnic?

-Déjame ayudarte a sentarte – pidió Emma extendiendo su mano para que pudiera sentarse fácilmente

-Gracias

Una vez ya ambas acomodadas comenzaron a comer las cosas que había traído la rubia en un tenso silencio

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto la rubia tratando de empezar una conversación entre ellas

-Es lindo

-Tú lo eres más

La morena mostro una mueca ante las palabras

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué? – pregunto ansiosa Emma por saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la alcaldesa

-Un picnic a la orilla de un rio y frases como esas…

-Pensé que te gustaría

-Es lindo Emma – le aseguro tratando de no ofenderla por el esfuerzo - ¿No crees que es muy cliché?

La caída de mandíbula de la rubia ante las palabras de Regina duro unos segundos mientras esta seguía

-Quizás nos precipitamos al hacer esto – sugirió colocándose de pie – tenemos una linda amistad, mejor no lo arruinemos con un error como este

-Tienes razón –apuro Emma colocándose de pie para quedar frente a Regina – esto es un error

-Sera mejor que me lleves a casa Emma – reclamo algo molesta por la falta de pelea de la rubia

-No – se acercó hasta Regina tomándole el brazo – el error fue mío al pensar que podrías llegar a querer algo como esto una mujer como tú

-¿Perdón? – pregunto ofendida ante el comentario

-Quiero decir, que tú ya eres una mujer adulta, y tratar de conquistarte con un paseo a la luna no es la mejor de las ideas

-Sé que te esforzaste

-No lo hice – aseguro – la noche aún no termina, déjame recompensarte el mal rato.

-Aún no sé cómo lo haces Emma Swan – aseguro tomando la mano de la rubia para salir de ahí – pero siempre terminas convenciéndome de tus locuras

La rubia sonrió agradeciendo haber pensado en un plan B

\- No sabía que te gustaban las películas antiguas – susurro Regina esperando el inicio de la proyección

-No me gustan particularmente – confeso llevando una mano al paquete de palomitas que cargaba la reina – pero note que tienes algunas en tu casa y pensé que te gustaría

La morena guardo silencio con una suave sonrisa mientras comenzaba la película apoyando su hombro en el del sheriff

-Gracias Emma

S&Q S&Q S&Q

El término de la película las encontró ya de noche caminando rozando sus manos hacia la mansión de la morena

-Así que… ¿crees que tenga una oportunidad de una segunda cita? – pregunto nerviosa la rubia al ver que ya terminaba su caminata

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí

-Sé que no será fácil y no tengo mucho que ofrecer a una mujer de tu nivel – aseguro Emma algo nerviosa – solo soy un simple Sheriff de un pequeño pueblo

-Sabes bien que esas cosas no me importa Emma – aseguro – solo quiero tener a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy

-Yo te quiero Regina

-Tu madre no va a estar feliz

-La enfrentaremos juntos, si tú quieres – se comprometió acercando su cara a la morena – yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y permitirme soñar a tu lado algún futuro

-Yo también quiero un futuro a tu lado – aseguro antes de posar con fuerza sus labios en los de la rubia

Emma tomo con fuerza las caderas de la morena acercándola a ella para profundizar el beso, caricia que no tenía comparación con el que había sentido en sus _sueños/recuerdos._

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario separaron solo sus bocas sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos

-Eso estuvo bueno Regina

-Sé que no soy el mejor partido para la salvadora - le susurro pasando sus manos por el cabello de la rubia – solo soy una ex reina malvada, pero si logramos esto quiero que sea para siempre.

-Eso me gusta – aseguro en respuesta ante de volver a besarla con fuerza

 _Esa noche en la mansión de Gold_

 _-¿La llevo al bosque? – pregunto Belle una vez que su marido había llegado del bosque esa noche_

 _-Así es_

 _-¿Llevo a Regina_ _ **solo uso faldas y vestido**_ _Mills al bosque? – volvió a preguntar sin creerlo_

 _-Correcto_

 _-¿Y me dices que Emma está viva aun?_

 _-Sorprendentemente logro hacer las cosas bien antes de acabar la noche, al parecer Miss Swan, logro entender que Regina no es la niña que aparece en sus sueños._

 _-Sigo sin saber que ganas de todo esto_

 _-Ya lo veras querida – aseguro dejando un pequeño beso en su esposa – el tiempo lo dirá_


	6. Ironia VI

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Dejo acá el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste!**_

 **Ironía VI**

 _-Es primera vez que ocurre esto - pensó la rubia al notar que por primera vez no estaba en el cuerpo de Daniel, si no que estaba afuera viendo este sueño como tercera persona._

 _Giro buscándolo hasta encontrarlo bajo el árbol que acostumbraba a tener sus citas con Regina, camino hasta el joven que parecía estar esperando a su amada en medio de la noche._

 _Paso su mano por la cara de él confirmando que no la veía_

 _-Daniel - llamaron desde el fondo_

 _-Regina, amor – saludándola y ayudando a bajarla desde el caballo_

 _-Si mi madre se entera que escapé esta noche, nos acabará_

 _-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, hoy casi nos encuentran_

 _-Estoy bien amor - susurro la joven dándole un beso_

 _-¡Hey! Ya fue suficiente Regina Mills - le reclamó la rubia a la pareja, siendo ignorada - tus manos dónde las vea chico_

 _\- Amor - susurro Daniel al ver que los besos subían la intensidad - debemos detenernos_

 _-No quiero amor - le respondió volviendo a besarlo_

 _-Cariño, hazle caso - pidió la rubia al ver las intenciones de la morena esa noche - no es bueno saltarse pasos_

 _La rubia incómoda al ver lo que su ya novia quería comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pareja haciendo movimientos con las manos tratando de llamar la atención_

 _-Hazme tuya Daniel_

 _-¡No! - grito la rubia al escuchar la solicitud_

 _-Regina no es correcto - tratando de detener los avances de su novia_

 _-Hazle caso morena, el tipo sabe de lo que habla - rogó_

 _-Quiero hacerlo, no quiero que mi madre nos separe sin haber estado a tu lado_

 _\- Regina... Tu primera vez debe de ser hermosa, no en una fría noche al aire libre._

 _-Amor, no me hagas esto - rogó una vez más la rubia, frustrada al ver que no era escuchada_

 _-Quiero que sea con alguien que ame Daniel_

 _-¿Estas segura?_

 _-¡Claro que no está segura, idiota!_

 _-Estoy segura - señaló antes de llevar sus manos al cuello de su novio para volver a besarlo_

 _El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso entre la pareja, que caía suavemente sobre la manta que estaba sobre el césped_

 _-Saca las manos de ahí pedazo de animal -gruño Emma al ver como Daniel tocaba suavemente los pechos de su novia_

 _-Déjame ayudarte a sacarme esto - dijo agitada Regina llevando las manos a la parte frontal de corsé que llevaba_

 _-¡Oh por Dios, no puedo ver esto! - grito la rubia llena de celos, llevando las manos al cielo para darse vuelta y no ver más a la pareja_

 _Tomo asiento en el césped tratando de ignorar los ruidos y gemido de la morena, sonidos que ella aún no había escuchado por que no había querido apurar las cosas con ella_

 _\- Avísame si te duele - escucho pedir a Daniel a Regina_

 _-Claro que le va a doler pedazo de inútil, ni siquiera te preocupaste de prepararla - mascullo entre dientes al notar el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos_

 _Sintió el quejido de su novia_

 _-Dios si estás ahí, por favor, despiértame de esta pesadilla - rogó la sheriff tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gemidos y palabras de amor de la pareja_

 _-Fue maravilloso Regina - escucho declarar a Daniel_

 _-¿Eso fue todo? - pregunto volteando a verlos cubrirse del frío_

 _-Estuvo bien - susurro dejando un beso en el pecho del moreno_

 _-¡Ni siquiera fueron 10 minutos! - grito de forma aguda llevando la vista a su muñeca - te daría el tiempo exacto si llevara reloj_

 _-Te amo Regina_

 _-Y yo a ti Daniel_

 _La rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de la pareja mientras sentía como su cuerpo se despertaba_

-Maldita pesadilla – gruño Emma escondiendo la cara en la almohada tratando de ahogar la frustración producida por el sueño que había tenido

-¿Café? – escucho que le ofrecían desde el marco de su habitación

-Vete al diablo Hook – maldijo mientras que cerraba la puerta con un golpe de magia – ese hombre vive en esta casa y Marie Margaret aún no se ha dado cuenta

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Aquella tarde Emma Swan corría como si no existiera un mañana, toda la mañana había estada plagada de imágenes de Regina y Daniel juntos

-¿Mala noche Swan?

-Vete al infierno Gold – le grito la rubia, agachándose para recuperar el aliento tras la corrida

-Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta

-Necesito que se acaben estas memorias, Gold

-Creí que se habían acabado

-Yo también, pero esta noche han regresado a atormentarme

-¿Tanto así?

-No te imaginas cuanto - dijo estirando los brazos para volver a correr - será mejor que siga

-Quizás sus sueños tiene que ver con algún deseo inconsistente

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto deteniendo su marcha

-Quizás el recuerdo que tubo, tiene que ver con sus deseos actuales hacia la reina

-¿Realmente quieres saber que soñé Gold?

-Si puedo ayudar para quitar su mal humor...

-Soñé con Regina teniendo sexo con Daniel

-Auch - soltó al comprender la molestia de la rubia

-Y se que es una estupidez molestarme por algo así, no es como si me hubiese engañado - cuestionó la rubia -¿aún crees que puedes ayudarme?

-Quizás si usted y Regina tienen...

-Stop, no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual con Regina

-Creí que el problema es que no había vida

-Realmente no voy a hablar de sexo contigo, en especial contigo

Gold soltó una risa irritando aún más a la rubia

-Te odio

-Una última pregunta Miss Swan, ¿su corrida matutina es por el sueño o para calmar las hormonas?

La rubia salió corriendo sin dar respuesta, pensando que hoy cumplía un mes de relación con Regina.

Emma Swan llego a la mansión de su novia arreglada para salir a comer y bailar con ella, le había hecho la propuesta a modo de celebración del primer mes de relación

-Emma – Saludo de la morena abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar

-Vaya, estas hermosa Regina

-¿Te gusta? - pregunto dando una pequeña vuelta para que Emma diera un mejor vistazo del pequeño vestido que traía

-Gustarme, no sería el término que usaría - susurro antes de tomarla de la cintura empujándola contra la pared más cercana para besarla de forma hambrienta Las manos de la rubia habían bajado de la cintura hasta la cadera para apretarla aún más contra ella

\- Emma... - gimió Regina tratando de detenerla

-Un minuto más - gruño mientras arrastraba la boca desde su mandíbula hasta el cuello de la morena

-Recuerda que tenemos una cita - murmuró Regina entre gemidos llevando sus manos al borde del pantalón de Emma pasando un dedo por la parte interior

\- 30 segundos - rogó llevando uno de sus muslos a la entrepierna de su novia logrando arrancarle un fuerte gemido

-Emma si sigues así, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte - recordó la alcaldesa llevando una de sus manos hasta el pecho de la rubia tratando de empujarla, logrando sólo ganarse un gemido de la rubia ante el contacto

-¿Sensible Miss Swan? - provocó haciendo más presión

-Sigue por ese camino y la que va a quedar _sensible_ eres tu morena - respondió sacando la cara del cuello de Regina

-Te tienes demasiada fe Swan

El brillo de deseo en la mirada de la rubia detuvo el resto de las palabras

-Será mejor que salgamos ante de que perdamos la reservación a cenar -vamos Miss Mills

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- Bailar de esa manera debería de esta _jodidamente_ prohibido – pensó la rubia viendo a su novia bailar en medio de la pista de baile

Tras una acalorada cena entre ellas, en donde cada una se había dedicado a excitar a la otra mediante suaves roces bajo la mesa o con movimientos sugerentes mientras comían el postre, habían decidido terminar la noche bailando en un local a la salida de Boston

El lugar era bastante bueno y la música lo suficiente fuerte para hacer que se perdieran las palabras entre el ruido, mas no los movimiento de cadera que hacia Regina contra ella en cada paso que daba

-Me estas matando mujer – le gruño al oído posando las manos en las caderas de la morena para detener la fricción que estaba creando entre sus cuerpo

-¿Nerviosa Miss Swan? – le contesto sugerente mordiendo el lóbulo de la rubia

-Maldición Regina, estoy tratando de mantener las manos quietas – rogo mientras sus ojos se deslizaban al escote que se mostraba frente a ella – no lo estás haciendo fácil

-Llévame a casa Emma

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto deteniendo el baile entre ellas

-Más que nunca Swan

El tráfico hasta Storybook fue un borrón en la mente de la rubia, lo único que sentía era como sus cuerpos se buscaban en cada movimiento. Las manos de Regina no se habían detenido en ningún momento, en momentos de dejaban pequeñas caricias en sus brazos y en otros momentos se detenían sobre su pantalón rozando la costura de su entrepierna.

Lo único que Emma podía pensar era en llegar hasta la mansión de una vez y no detener el auto a medio camino para hacerle el amor en algún lugar apartado, luego recordaba que las esperaba una casa vacía y una cómoda cama

El auto quedo estacionado en la entrada de la mansión, nada mas al cerrarse la puerta de la entrada se habían lanzado una sobre la otra, besándose con toda la pasión hasta que el aire hiciera falta. La excitación en ambas había alcanzado limites insospechables

-Vamos a tu cuarto – ordeno la rubia sacándose la chaqueta

Apenas Regina había puesto un pie en la habitación, fue atacada por los labios de su novia, quien comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido

Esta no había notado que Emma ya se había sacado toda la parte superior de su ropa hasta que la apretó contra su cuerpo empujándola hasta la cama sintiendo la fricción de sus pechos. El calor de la piel de la morena era demasiado para tratar de parar en ese momento y Emma volvió a llevar sus manos hasta los glúteos de Regina apretándolos contra su cadera

Cuando sintió la mano de la morena entrando a su pantalón, se detuvo unos segundos para hacer algo al respecto, si no la detenía en ese momento iba a durar menos que Daniel y eso, no era una posibilidad en su cabeza

Junto algo de fuerzas para girar a la alcaldesa y quedando encima de ella continuo sacando la ropa que quedaba entre ellas

Cuando ambas quedaron desnudas, dieron un rápido vistazo a la otra antes de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Volvieron a besarse memorizando este momento

Emma decidió bajar la velocidad que llevaban en este momento, moviéndola por todo el contorno del cuerpo que estaba bajo ella

-No te demores – suplico Regina cuando sintió la exploración de la rubia en sus labios inferiores.

Llevo dos dedos a jugar con su clítoris para estimularla aún más mientras dirigía su boca hasta el cuello, sonrió al sentir los gemidos de la su novia bajo ella y sentirla mover sus caderas en busca de más fricción

Cuando los dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los bajo hasta la entrada y lentamente la penetro con ellos

Regina olvido toda compostura y se dejó llevar por lo que Emma la estaba haciendo sentir con sus manos y boca

Abrió los ojos al sentir el orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo mientras enterraba sus uñas en la blanca espalda de Emma y se perdía en una nube de placer

Emma mantuvo su mano dentro de ella mientras esperaba que la respiración de su novia se tranquilizara

-¿Estas bien?

-Fue perfecto

-¿De verdad? – pregunto mientras sentía los dedos de Regina en su entrepierna

-Si

-Pensé que estabas cansada – murmuro cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por las caricias, sabia que no iba durar mucho. Aunque tenía la excusa que llevaba esperando demasiado para este momento

Regina la observo fijamente mientras sus dedos buscaban el clítoris de la rubia, metía y sacaba sus dedos desde el interior de Emma, sabía que estaba cada vez más cerca de lograrlo

Esta tomo un poco de fuerza para poder sentarse encima de la morena y comenzar a cabalgar los dedos de ella. La alcaldesa se incorporó al mismo tiempo para llevar su boca hasta los pechos de la rubia pensando solo en hacerla llegar hasta el orgasmo

No fue sorpresa cuando sintió sus dedos ser apresado por las paredes de Emma y su nombre en un grito cuando llego al orgasmo

-Perfecto

-Jodidamente perfecto morena.

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutaran y no duden en dejar sus comentarios**_

 _ **Cariño, feliz mesaniversario! En qué momento cumplimos dos meses….**_


	7. Ironia VII

**Hola!**

 **Les dejo el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia que nació a solicitud de algunas, cof,Mills,Cof**

 **Ironía VII**

 _-Sera mejor que regrese a casa – susurro la morena comenzando a vestirse nerviosa_

 _-¿Te arrepientes?_

 _-Claro que no amor – aseguro tomando el rostro del muchacho – solo temo que mi madre nos encuentre esta noche_

 _-Tienes razón – entendiendo las palabras para comenzar a vestirse_

 _-¿Qué te sucedió ahí? – pregunto Regina indicando la parte baja de la espalda_

 _-¿Eso de ahí? Es una marca de mi familia – explico con una sonrisa– mi madre solía decir es mi sello_

 _-Es bonito – declaro, pasando un dedo por el contorno de aquella marca en forma de flor – me gusta_

 _-Me alegra que te guste, así tendrás siempre como reconocerme_

Una morena en la mansión Mills abría los ojos tras una larga noche en los brazos de Emma Swan, tras la primera ronda, la rubia parecía que se había implantado alguna especie de meta en su cabeza, porque no le había dado tregua, había sido una noche de orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Con la salida del sol, la sheriff le había dado una tregua para dejarla dormir y recuperar energías

-Eso fue raro - murmuró la morena al recordar el sueño que había tenido, no recordaba la última vez que había soñaba con esa noche en particular

-Solll. .. Quemaaa - murmuró la rubia a un lado, tratando de escapar de la luz del día, para seguir durmiendo

Regina volvió a acomodarse en su lado de la cama, mirando a quien ahora de daba la espalda

La Ex evil Queen no pudo evitar el orgullo al ver las marcas que había dejado por todo el cuerpo de su novia, largas marcas rosas recorrían la espalda desde el inicio y terminando en pequeñas hendiduras de sus uñas en sus bien formados glúteos

Levantó un poco la sábana para poder tener una mejor vista de ese cuerpo desnudo cuando lo vio.

Una pequeña mancha en forma de flor adornaba un costado de la pierna de su novia, la misma marca que un día vio en la espalda de Daniel

Debía de haber una explicación lógica de todo esto, pensaba la morena, mientras salía de la cama en silencio para comenzar a vestirse

-¿Dónde vas? – gruño Emma al notar la salida de Regina de la cama

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la pierna? – pregunto sin poder aguantar los nervios

La rubia se envolvió en las sabanas al notar que su novia no estaba de humor para bromear

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa marca, sobre tu pierna derecha – dijo apuntando hacia la pierna de la rubia

-Una marca de nacimiento, siempre la he tenido – respondió con calma- ¿Regina, que ocurre?

-Daniel tenía una marca similar en la espalda

-Oh – susurro sorprendida ante la nueva información

-Y tú no pareces sorprendida… – señalo la morena cruzándose de brazos en un evidente gesto de molestia

La rubia bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que tendría que dar explicaciones a una muy molesta alcaldesa

-Dame un minuto para vestirme y prometo explicarte todo Regina – pidió mientras se ponía de pie para vestirse

-Voy a preparar café – gruño dejando sola a su novia

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- ¡Tú lo sabías! – Grito una enfurecida Regina apareciendo en la tienda de Gold tras la explicación de su novia

\- No sé de qué me hablas querida

-Tú sabías, que Emma es la reencarnación de Daniel

\- Lo sabía

-¿Y por qué la ayudaste? – Lo acuso molesta - Tú nunca haces algo sin esperar obtener algo a cambio

-Mírate Regina – dijo indicándola - todo lo que tú eres hoy, yo lo hice

-No te entiendo

-Cada paso que tu diste, para llegar a ser la Evil Queen, fue empujado por mi deseo de querer llegar a este mundo

\- Sigo sin entender tus intenciones rumple

-Llámalo una compensación al daño que te hecho Regina – dijo el oscuro tratando de simplificar sus motivos

-Emma no es Daniel

-Claro que no, tu más que nadie puede ver las diferencias entre ellos, sin embargo, ambos sólo pudieron encontrar la felicidad a tu lado.

-Sigo sin estar convencida de tus intensiones ayudando a Emma

-La señorita Swan tiene un gran potencial Regina, y creo que una vez que lo alcancé será capaz de romper todas las maldiciones que hay en este pueblo

-Ya no quedan maldiciones en Storybook, Gold

-En el pueblo en si no, pero en ti aún pesa aquella que te arrebató uno de tus mayores deseos

-¿Hablas de...?

-Ve a casa Regina, disfruta a tu novia, quizás logres aprender a vivir el amor de verdad a su lado – le ordeno haciéndola desaparecer en una nube de humo 

Regina Mills siempre se había considerado una mujer controladora de su ambiente, pero hoy frente a ella sentada en las escalera q daban hacia su puerta estaba Emma Swan.

Aquella rubia había desarmado todos sus esquemas cuando tocó su puerta pidiendo una cita.

Camino hasta ella haciendo sentir el golpe de sus zapatos en el cemento haciéndola levantar la vista hacia ella

-Yo no soy él, Regina

-Lo sé - dijo la alcaldesa tomado asiento a su lado en las escaleras

-Sé que no soy él y tú no eres la mujer que veía en mis sueños

-¿Me vas a decir, que esta revelación no fue lo que influyó a que me invitaras a salir?

-En mis sueños, sólo vi una faceta más de tu persona Regina, los sueños sólo me dieron la valentía de afrontar mis sentimientos por ti

-¿Estas segura de lo que sientes, entonces?

-Es tu decisión si quieres que sigamos estando juntas, pero quiero me creas cuando te digo que me gustas de verdad

-Tú también me gustas Emma

-¿Entonces… entramos a casa a comer algo y regresamos a lo que estábamos anoche o prefieres que me vaya a casa y desaparezca un tiempo de tu vida?

-Entremos – le confirmo con una sonrisa entrando a la casa - pero vamos a hablar seriamente de tu exceso de entusiasmo de anoche

-No te preocupes amor, sólo quería que nuestra primera vez durará más de 10 minutos

-¿10 minutos? – pregunto pensando a que se refería al notar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - ¿Por qué ese número?

La rubia la ignoro mientras se dirigía a la cocina

\- ¡Swan, regresa aquí y explícame que fue lo que viste en tus sueños!

 _ **En ese mismo momento en la tienda de Gold**_

 _-¿Me dirás a mí? – pregunto Belle acercándose a su esposo tras escuchar la discusión entre Regina y el_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Que fue lo que te empujó a ayudar a Emma a conseguir salir con Regina_

 _-Tener enamorada a Regina la mantendrá feliz – le resumió - y una Regina feliz es paz y tranquilidad para todos nosotros_

 _Belle levantó una ceja incrédula ante las palabras de su marido_

 _\- Puede también que en un futuro nuestras familias se vuelvan a unir_

 _-¿A unir? – volvió a preguntar para darle sentido a las palabras cripticas de su esposo_

 _\- Digamos que la familia Swan-Mills se va a agrandar en un tiempo más_

 _-¡Oh!_

 _-Y me gustaría que Regina y yo pudiéramos llevar las cenas familiares en paz en un futuro – indico tras darle un vistazo al bebe que cargaba su esposa_

 _-El hijo del tenebroso y la hija de la reina malvada– rio Belle al entender las palabras de Gold - eso será algo entretenido de ver_

 _ **  
Al fin se revela el malévolo plan del tenebroso….**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y espero que me dejen un mensaje de lo que les parecio el final de esta historia  
**_

 _ **Cariño, feliz mesaniversario! O mesosaurio…**_


End file.
